NARUTO
by NARUKO96
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica que el dia de su cumpleaños aparece una luz y la transporta a ella y a sus amigas al mundo de Naruto y no saben como volver a casa. SI YA SE MAL SUMMARU PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD NE?
1. Chapter 1

**NARU: OLAAA AQUI OS DEJO UNA HISTORIA QUE LLEBABA EN MI CABEZA VARIOS DÍAS.**

** CAPITULO 1**

Esta es mi historia, bueno al menos la de mi aventura. Mi nombre es Mia, tengo 15 años (aunque dentro de nada cumpliré los 16), soy de estatura media, pelo castaño, piel morena y muy alegre, para la edad que tengo dicen que soy muy inocente.

Todo comenzó el día de mi 16 cumpleaños, es decir; el 26 de abril.

Como todos los días mi madre me despierta, porque si fuera por mi apagaría el despertador y me volvería a dormir. Y como mi padre se va pronto a trabajar pues no puede despertarme.

Pero solo una vez al año, me despierta de una forma diferente.

_!Feliz cumpleaños ¡ _me grita mi madre tirándome al suelo del susto.

_Mama, no puedes despertarme un poco más suave! _ dije sobándome el trasero

_Lo siento, bueno eso no importa, vístete que tus amigas vendrán pronto._ dijo dejándome el desayuno en la cama.

Mi madre, por así decirlo es una de las personas que mas me importan en mi vida. Es alegre, simpática y siempre hace lo imposible por ayudar a los demás. Desde hace unos años se tiñó el pelo de lila, y a mi me gusta acabe acostumbrándome.

Mi padre es otra de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Me hace reír, juega conmigo, aunque esta calvo, yo lo llamo atún calvo aunque con cariño claro.

Después de desayunar, de ducharme y vestirme, espero a que vengan mis dos mejores amigas Tana y Sandy.

Tana es un poco más alta que yo, piel blanquecina, pelo de un color oscuro, siempre con una sonrisa, es atrevida y pocas cosas la asustan. Antes tenía un novio, pero la hirió y desde entonces decidí protegerla. La conozco desde los 3 años y para mi es como una hermana a la que quiero y aprecio mucho. Siempre me gasta bromas y algún día de estos me vengare *.*

Sandy es lo contrario a Tana es un poco tímida, mide lo mismo que yo, pero una vez que la conoces, ves que es una persona en la que puedes confiar incluso tu propia vida. A ella desde hace tiempo al igual que a Tana decidí protegerla.

Porque sin ellas, yo no sería como soy ahora, ellas fueron mi luz cuando yo estaba sumergida en las tinieblas. Fueron mi salvación y sin ellas ahora no sería nada.

Cuando estaba por llamarlas al móvil llamaron desde el timbre del portal, yo con una sonrisa supe que eran ellas así que cojo mi maleta y me despedí de mi madre.

Por si no lo sabéis, me voy de viaje con ellas a la playa, a pasar una semana en un piso que hemos alquilado.

_Hola chicas ¿tenéis todo para irnos?_ pregunté emocionada.

_Pues claro no somos como tu de olvidadizas_ bromeó Tana.

_Bueno pues vamos a la estación que el tren saldrá dentro de dos horas. Y por cierto ¿y mis regalos?_ pregunté con una cara inocente.

_No te los daremos hasta que lleguemos y no funcionarán tus caritas de cachorro abandonado._ sentenció Sandy.

Ya vencida cogimos el taxi que mi madre pidió y nos dirigió a la estación.

_Bueno y ahora ha esperar_ dije miré mi reloj y vi que todavía quedaba media hora para que llegase el próximo tren.

Y hay estábamos nosotras esperando a un tren que no llegaba y yo estaba harta, congelada y molesta.

Fue entonces cuando vimos que por el túnel iba apareciendo una luz, nos acercamos pensando que era el tren. Ese fue nuestro primer error ya que nada más asomarnos aquella luz nos envolvió. Yo asustada agarre a mis amigas por las muñecas con fuerza, sin hacerles daño claro. Aquella luz era cálida y agradable transmitía una extraña sensación.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo que vi, fue oscuridad. Yo y mis amigas estábamos en la nada, asustadas cuando vimos una luz aparecer frente a nosotras cerramos los ojos y entonces una brisa nos envolvió los volvimos a abrir y lo que vimos fue inaudito. Estábamos en un bosque, hacia calor y eso que estábamos en invierno. La hierba, los árboles todo parecía como si fuera primavera.

_Se puede saber donde estamos, no me digas que… _ trague fuerte_ estamos muertas._ dije horrorizada.

_No no no no no no no eso es imposible _ trató de racionar Tania entrando en desesperación.

_Bueno calmémonos y caminemos para saber donde estamos al menos_ dije viendo a mis amigas que estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Caminamos y caminamos por aquel espeso bosque, hasta que encontramos una especie de senda. La seguimos hasta que vimos una entrada a una ¿ciudad?

Cuando vi donde estábamos pensé que era una broma, que estaba alucinando, si eso era una alucinación, un sueño, ya que era imposible estar donde yo creía que estábamos.

Ese fue nuestro segundo error, cuando vi a mis amigas grite de la sorpresa y me mire y entonces comprobé que no solo ellas si no que a mí también me había pasado lo mismo.

_**NUESTRAS ROPAS HABIAN CAMBIADO DE FORMA.**_

Tana, llevaba unas sandalias negras que le llegaban por el tobillo, unos guantes del mismo color que les llegaban hasta los codos, unos legins que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas también del mismo color que las sandalias siendo ocultadas por una falda de color azul oscuro y una camisa de color azul clarito.

Sandy, llevaba unas sandalias igual que las de Tana pero de color azul, unos pantalones de color verde oscuro con una camisa del mismo color, siendo ocultada por una chamarra de color gris.

Mientras que yo, llevaba unas sandalias y unos legins igual a los de Tana siendo ocultados por una falda roja, llevaba unos guantes grises que me llegaban hasta las muñecas una camiseta naranja un poco reveladora y una chamarra de color negro.

Pero lo que más tomó mi atención, fueron unas bandas que estaban atadas a nuestras cinturas y el símbolo que había en ellas, ese símbolo, no era posible…

_**ESTABAMOS EN FRENTA DE LA VILLA OCULTA DE HOJA, ESTABAMOS EN LA SERIE DE NARUTO.**_

Fue ahí cuando vimos a cuatro personas en frente de la entrada, cuando las reconocí oí como mis amigas que me gritaban y fue cuando empecé ha ver todo negro. Me había desmallado.

Cuando abrí los ojos pensé que fue un sueño todo, pero no fue a sí ya que nada mas despertar vi además de a mis amigas que se abalanzaron hacia a mi nada más despertar, a un rubio de nuestra misma edad con tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla y ojos de color azul, a una chica de la misma edad con el pelo rosa y ojos de color jade, a un señor con el pelo gris y una mascara que tapaba casi toda su cara y finalmente a una señora rubia con una extraña marca en la frente y ojos color miel.

Yo no tarde en reconocerlos fue entonces cuando los señale e intentaba no volver a desmayarme.

_**Na-na-na-¡!Naruto!_** grité y volví a desmayar siendo cogida por mis amigas al más puro estilo Hinata

Cuando volví a despertar me fije que estaba en una enfermería.

_Veo que ya has despertado_ dijo una voz.

Cuando volví la vista hasta donde procedía aquella voz la vi.

_Si, yo creo que tengo varias cosas que explicar, empezando por quienes somos y como es que conozco a Naruto, bueno no solo a el en realidad os conozco a todos vosotros Tsunade_ dije ya calmada con una mirada seria.

_Pues si, si no te importa y no te preocupes por tus amigas están descansando_ dijo también seria.

_Bien, pues haber como decirlo esto no es fácil nosotras venimos de... otro mundo y... bueno en mi mundo os conocemos porque... bueno... vosotros... no existís sois un anime_ dije nerviosa por la reacción que tomaría ante lo dicho.

_**_Tratas de tomarme el pelo_**_ dijo con un aura asesina rodeándola.

_**NONONONONONONO LO JURO ES LA VERDAD POR FAVOR NO ME MATES ACABO DE CUMPLIR LOS 16 SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR ADEMAS HOS PUEDO AYUDAR CON ALGUNOS ASUNTOS SE INFORMACIÓN SOBRE AKATSUKI Y OROCHIMARU así que… TT-TT**

_Como que tienes información sobre ellos_ me interrumpió más calmada.

_Ya te lo he dicho, os vemos y sé cosas que vosotros no descubriríais hasta dentro de muchos meses ¬¬

_De acuerdo, pero tú y tus amigas estarán las 24 horas vigiladas por un ninja por vuestra seguridad. Y también no le diréis a nadie quienes sois realmente diréis que sois viajeras.

_De acuerdo, por cierto una pregunta ¿cuándo volvió Naruto de su entrenamiento?

_Esta misma mañana ¿por qué?

_Esta mañana, entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Envíe un mensaje a la villa oculta de la arena rápido, diciendo que dos miembros de akatsuki van a atacar e intentar secuestrar a Gaara esta misma noche. Un consejero esta siendo controlado por ellos y también uno de ellos es Sasori de la arena. A que espera. El tiempo apremia por que si lo secuestran le extraerán el biiju y morirá, pero gracias a la anciana Chiyo revivirá pero a cambio de su vida por eso por lo que más quiera dese prisa _rogué

_De acuerdo ¡Shisune!

_Hai _ dijo apareciendo de repente.

_Envíale un mensaje a la villa oculta de la arena, los akatsuki van a atacar al kasekage y diles también que uno de sus consejeros está siendo controlado por ellos _ dijo seriamente.

_Entendido_ y de la misma forma que entró desapareció.

_Por lo que veo nos serás de ayuda, ahora sabremos sus planes mas o menos

_Gracias creo, puedo pedirle un favor. Se que no tengo derecho pero podría convertirme en un ninja, quiero proteger a mis amigas con mi propio poder. Por eso yo por favor se lo ruego

_De acuerdo, la verdad me gusta tu determinación. Por eso yo misma te entrenaré. Oye como te llamas.

_Me llamo Mia y las otras dos son Tana y Sandy. Pero como nuestros nombres son muy raros en este mundo mejor llámame Yuki

_De acuerdo ahora descansa mañana podrás ver a tus amigas.

**NARU: BUENOOO Y AQUI OS DEJO EL CAPI OK? DISFRUTAD DEL DÍA Y COMENTAD QUE NO OS HARÁ NADA**


	2. capi 2

**NARU: ola a todos estoy depre TT^TT no a habido ningún comentario buuuuuu**

**LOKI: normal**

**NARU: **_**que as dicho *mirada de psicópata***_

**LOKI: n-nada**

**NARU:¬¬ BUENO... DISFRUTAD ^O^**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A KISHIMOTO**

Al día siguiente.

_**MMMMIIIAAAA**

_No puedo respirar

_Lo siento _ dijeron al unísono.

_Da igual que tal estáis_ pregunté un poco preocupada.

_Muy bien el chico rubio y la peli rosa nos han tratado bien

_Creo que os referís a Naruto y ha Sakura

_Si, creo que así se llamaban

_Chicas creo que tengo que deciros algo. Recordáis que cuando era pequeña veía una serie anime._ ellas asintieron_ bueno pues que diríais si os dijera que estamos dentro de esa serie.

_Pues que estas mal del coco _dijeron al unísono.¬¬* (N/A imagínate que te lo dicen a la cara duele y mucho T.T)

_Pues no, no estoy loca es verdad y si no me creéis mirad alrededor vuestro ¬¬

_MMMMMMMAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAAA haber tranquilicémonos esto no puede estar pasando es una alucinación si eso es una alucinación_ dijo respirando rápidamente.

_No, no es ninguna alucinación estamos en la serie. Tranquilas no nos pasará nada yo las protegeré _dije abrazándolas _ por cierto nuestros nombres son un tanto peculiar en este lugar así que a partir de ahora tendremos nuevos nombres. Yo me llamo Yuki, tu Tana podrías llamarte Kaede y tu Sandy Miyu. De acuerdo _ y ambas asintieron.

_Así que aquí estabais tebbayo_ dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de mi _ os hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

_Buenos días Naruto _dije con una sonrisa intentando controlar las ganas de chillar y abrazarlo.

_Buenos di… oye como sabes mi nombre tebbayo si yo no te lo he dicho_ dijo un poco rojo y serio a la vez.

_Pues porque te conozco y ¿estas enfermo? Estas rojo como un tomate_ dije preocupada acercándome a el.

_No es nada y como que me conoces no serás una espía verdad_ dijo cautelosamente.

_Ellas no son ningunas espías Naruto. Es más son nuestras aliadas_ dijo Tsunade apareciendo por la puerta_ Yuki, gracias a la información que nos diste akatsuki no consiguió su objetivo.

_De nada, la verdad es que me gustaría ser de ayuda en todo lo que pueda y así evitar muertes de personas inocentes_ dije seria.

_Como es que conoces a akatsuki y que iban a hacer_ preguntó Naruto cogiéndome por los hombros con una expresión muy seria.

_NARUTO _ gritó Tsunade_ Déjala si no fuera por ella ya habrían capturado al kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena.

Ante lo dicho por Tsunade, Naruto se quedó en shock y me miró con incredulidad.

_Tranquilo no tienes que disculparte yo habría actuado igual que tu. Bueno, además de eso debo daros una información aunque no sé si os será útil. Veréis Sasori tiene un esbirro entre los de Orochimaru: Kabuto y se iban a reunir con el en el puente del cielo y la tierra de la villa oculta de la hierba también estará la ``víbora´´ así que tened cuidado_ dije seriamente_ aunque no os dará mucha información sobre Sasuke pero sí algo de su paradero y con ayuda de una persona podríais hasta encontrarlo.

_Ya veo_ dijo Tsunade pensativa.

_Naruto, así que estabas aquí o veo que las as encontrado. Y veo que has despertado tu _dijo mirándome

_Si gracias Sakura. Tsunade no crees que los chunin y jounin deberían de saber quienes somos

_De acuerdo. Naruto, Sakura reunid a todos inmediatamente.

Ya en la torre del hokage después de reunirse todo el mundo.

_Bien os he reunido aquí para deciros que a partir de hoy habrá nuevas personas en nuestra villa, podéis entrar. Sus nombres son Yuki, Kaede y Miyu además de eso ellas digamos que no son de aquí.

_Que quiere decir _preguntó Tenten.

_Quiero decir que ellas no son de este mundo, vienen de otro_ sentenció Tsunade.

_QQQQQQUUUUUEEEEE _ gritaron todos a excepción de Tsunade y nosotras.

_Pues si, jeje

_Entonces sois FANTASMASSS_ gritó Naruto.

_Si so- QUE CLARO QUE NO! Venimos de otro mundo no DEL otro mundo ¬¬

_Y como llegasteis aquí_ preguntó Shikamaru

_Si te soy sincera no lo sabemos. Recuerdo que nos íbamos a ir de viaje por mi cumpleaños, cuando una luz blanca nos envolvió y aquí estamos.

_Bueno como ellas son nuevas ¿Por qué no les enseñáis la villa a Kaede y Miyu mientras yo hablo con Yuki? Ellas no saben nada ni de nosotros ni de este lugar_ sugirió Tsunade.

_De acuerdo_ dijeron todos y se fueron.

Ya después de que todos se fueran.

_Bien, de que quiere hablarme_ dije seria.

_A partir de mañana te quiero ver todos los días a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, también tú y tus amigas viviréis con Shisune y conmigo y además nos informaras de los movimientos de akatsuki y orochimaru.

_De acuerdo, si eso es todo me gustaría ir con los demás además no he comido nada desde que llegué y me muero de hambre _ dije un poco abochornada.

Me encontraba caminando por la villa hasta que unos chicos se acercaron a mí.

_Hola guapa, ¿eres nueva? Si quieres te podemos enseñar la villa_ dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

_No gracias `` pero este que se ha creído ´´ ahora por favor dejadme ir.

_Jajajaja y que me harías sino lo hago ¿gritarme?_ empezó a reírse el y sus amigos que estaban detrás mío.

_Pues tendrá que ser por las malas _ dije entre dientes.

Entonces le cogí fuertemente de la mano y lo lance hacia sus compañeros con una llave. Cuando aterrizó encima de ellos me tope con lo demás que me estaban mirando absortos excepto Miyu y Kaede.

_Hola chicos ¿que tal?_ pregunté para que salieran del shock.

_Como has hecho eso_ preguntó Lee.

_Pues haciéndolo, además se lo merecía no paraba de atosigarme. Lo único que hice fue defenderme además desde pequeña se pelear aunque solo lo utilizo para proteger y defender a los demás además de a mí claro.

_Esto es increíble, estoy emocionadísimo pelea contra mi _ dijo Lee con llamas de emoción reflejados en sus ojos.

_No, ya te lo he dicho no voy a pelear contra ti. Yo solo peleo para proteger y defender a los demás además de a mi -.- U

_Da igual lo que digas seguiré insistiendo hasta tener una pelea contra ti_ dijo con una determinación que asustaba a cualquiera.

Ya después de ese acontecimiento nos dirigimos al ichiraku.

_Bienvenidos chicos, ¿Qué queréis? Y vosotras ¿quienes sois?_ preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

_Hola mi nombre es Yuki, ella es Kaede y ella Miyu encantada de conocerle. Somos turistas y nos quedaremos aquí durante un tiempo.

_Lo mismo digo, y como sois nuevas invita la casa.

_Gracias es muy amable_ entonces detrás del dueño apareció una chica de unos 20 años mas o menos.

_Hola, soy Mikan encantada de conoceros_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_Lo mismo digo_ conteste sonriendo también fue entonces cuando se le iluminó la mirada y corrió a abrazarme.

_Que mona eres_ gritó estrujándome_ puedes llamarme neechan si quieres Yuki.

_D-de acuerdo neechan ^_^U

Después de ese numerito nos sentamos y pedimos nuestra comida. Todos comimos solo un tazón, en cambio Naruto se comió 5 tazones de ramen. La verdad no tengo ni idea donde va a parar toda esa comida.

Ya estaba oscureciendo así que nos despedimos de los demás y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Tsunade.

Fue entonces cuando los mismos chicos de antes aparecieron alrededor nuestro.

_Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí. Pero si es la chica de esta mañana_ dijo con un eje de odio en su voz_ Te voy a pagar por lo que me has hecho esta mañana. Y con creces a ti y a tus amiguitas.

_No te atrevas a tocarlas.

_Crees que podrás contra todos nosotros. No me hagas reír, antes me tomaste desprevenido pero ahora no pasará lo mismo_ dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

_``No puedo perder, no lo haré. Pelearé para que así ellas puedan escapar ´´

Y así comenzó la pelea yo esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes que venían entonces vi un hueco y dirigí mi mirada hacia mis amigas diciéndoles que se fueran ellas lo entendieron y se fueron.

_Jajajaja mira hasta tus amigas te abandonan_ dijo intentando golpearme.

_Ahora no tengo porque preocuparme de nada_ dije sonriendo_ no voy a perder ellas me están esperando y definitivamente las protegeré.

Detuve el golpe de aquel tipo con la mano derecha y le dí una patada en toda la cara. Otro intentó golpearme pero me agache y apoyé mis manos en el suelo, las gire y le di una patada en la cara a el y a otro que estaba detrás mío.

Después de dejarlos inconscientes oí como me llamaban eran mis amigas con Naruto y los demás corriendo viniendo hacia mi.

_Estas bien_ me preguntó Sakura.

_Si, tranquila y que hacéis vosotras aquí os dije que os fuerais. Que hubiera pasado si todavía estuviera peleando haber.

_Lo sentimos pero enserio que estas bien no te han hecho daño.

_Si tranquilas estoy bien no os preocupéis, además estos son unos debiluchos.

_Por lo que veo les has dado su merecido_ dijo Shikamaru.

_Y que lo digas_ dijo Kiba acompañado de un ladrido de Akamaru.

Ya después de eso nos fuimos a casa de Tsunade acompañados por Naruto por si acaso algo pasaba.

Al día siguiente eran las cinco y media cuando me desperté, me duché, me vestí y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento número 7.

_Veo que has llegado pronto_ dijo Tsunade detrás mío.

_Si, por cierto gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa.

_No hay de qué, además oí por Sakura que protegiste a tus amigas de unos idiotas que peleaste contra ellos y venciste muy bien_ dijo con satisfacción.

_Bien a partir de ahora llevarás estas muñequeras y tobilleras y nunca te las podrás quitar_ dijo atándomelas a las muñecas y tobillos.

Nada mas ponérmelas note que eran tan pesadas que me costaba moverme.

_Ahora darás 10 vueltas a la aldea_ sentenció.

Después de dar las 10 vueltas estaba exhausta no podía moverme pero me puse de pie y seguí con el entrenamiento.

_Ahora harás 50 flexiones y 50 abdominales, y después otras 10 vueltas corriendo a la villa. Cuando acabes vuelve aquí.

_``Me quiere matar ´´ ¬_¬ .

Después de hacer todo eso pensé que iba a morir pero acabe el entrenamiento y lo raro es que las pesas empezaban a ser ligeras.

Volví al campo de entrenamiento y vi que además de Tsunade, también estaban Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai y Gai.

_Ya he acabado, ¿Por qué estáis aquí?_ pregunté mirándolos.

_Estamos aquí para entrenarte_ dijo Kurenai.

_ ¿Entrenarme? Pero yo no tengo chakra, no puedo hacer jutsus o genjutsus solo podré hacer taijutsu_ comenté triste_ sé como hacer los sellos de todo tipos de jutsus pero no puedo realizarlos.

_Si es por eso tranquila, te daremos chakra a un jutsu médico así tu cuerpo tendrá chakra.

Después de que Tsunade hiciera aquello me sentí un poco rara.

_Ahora entrenaras el genjutsu con Kurenai, después los jutsus con Anko e Ibiki, mas tarde los jutsus médicos con migo y luego el taijutsu con Gai _ cuando dijo eso trague fuerte y rece para no morir.

El taijutsu fue bien pero lo demás no, ya que por más que lo intentara no conseguía hacer nada. Era muy frustrante.

_Por hoy ya hemos acabado_ dijo Tsunade_ nos vemos mañana.

_De acuerdo pero ¿podría quedarme aquí un rato más?_ pregunté dudando de la respuesta.

_Vale, pero no estés mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya se fueron empecé a entrenar mi puntería con los kunais y los suriken. También aprendí a trepar árboles y a caminar por el agua utilizando el chakra.

Después volví a entrenar el genjutsu y los jutsus pero nada, no sabía que hacer. Pero aun así no me rendiría, me daba igual si no funcionaba lo intentaría hasta que saliera, costase lo que costase.

Ya era tarde iba a anochecer estaba cansada me iba a ir cuando vi a mis amigas.

_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí, no deberíais de estar con Shisune?.

_Bueno es que nos aburríamos y tu que haces_ preguntó Kaede

_Yo pues haciendo ejercicio.

Mentí, me sabe mal pero no quiero que sepan la verdad aún.

Y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor va y aparecen los idiotas de ayer con otra persona.

¿Es que nunca se cansan?

_Con que aquí estabas he. Te voy a pagar todo lo que nos has hecho maldita y esta vez no podrás vencernos por que mi hermano es gennin y no podrás vencerlo_ dijo con aire de superioridad.

Y nada mas decir aquello empezamos a pelearnos, deje inconscientes a ellos tres de inmediato. Mientras que el hermano del idiota no movió ni un músculo. Solo cuando estaban inconscientes esos tres el empezó a aplaudir.

_Vaya y yo que pensaba que mi hermano exageraba.

_Mira, por que no te llevas a tu hermano y a sus amigos y nos dejas en paz.

_No, no lo siento, pero quiero divertirme ¿sabes? Y tu y tus amigas van a ser mi diversión_ dijo sacando kunais.

Yo me alteré ante aquello y también saqué kunais y me puse en guardia.

De repente desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás mio. Cuando me quise dar cuento ya era demasiado tarde. Me golpeo y choqué contra un árbol. Me levanté como pude y me fui contra él. Entonces sentí un gran dolor en mi pierna izquierda y oí como mis amigas gritaban aterrorizadas, miré mi pierna y vi que tenía un kunai clavado en el.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía moverme y estaba cansada por el entrenamiento.

Giré mi vista hacia mis amigas y lo que vi me heló la sangre.

Aquel tipo había sacado una espada y estaba apuntando hacia ellas, quería matarlas.

Quería hacer daño a mis mejores amigas, a mis hermanas. Entonces, sentí como algo dentro de mí quería salir.

Era tal la furia que sentía en aquel momento, que me levanté olvidando el dolor de mi pierna, moví mis manos creando sellos rápidamente.

_ ¡JUTSU INGNEO: GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!

_Pero que_ dijo aquel chico pero no tubo tiempo de acabar ya que me abalance hacia él y le pegué un puñetazo utilizando el chakra.

_ MULTIPLICACIÓN OCULTA DE CUERPOS

Entonces aparecieron diez yo, cinco en cada lado.

_NO DEJARE QUE LES PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA, TE DEVOLVERÉ TODO MULTIPLICADO POR DIEZ

Cuando la pelea acabó estaba exhausta utilicé el poco chakra que me quedaba para curarme las heridas. Me dirigí hacia mis amigas y vi, como aparecieron todos (Y cuando digo todos es todos: Naruto y los demás acompañados de Tsunade, Kakashi, Shisune, Anko, Kurenia, Gai e Ibiki).

Entonces les dirigí una sonrisa floja y me desmayé siendo cogida por Naruto.

(POB NORMAL)

_ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_preguntó Tsunade.

_Estábamos aburridas así que decidimos dar una vuelta cuando nos topamos con Yuki entonces los chicos de ayer aparecieron y empezaron a tacarnos ella noqueó a esos tres en seguida pero el otro_ dijo empezando a llorar Miyu.

_El es un gennin y empezó a atacar a Yuki despiadadamente ella aun así se levantaba y nos protegía. Le lanzaron un kunai a la pierna izquierda y la estamparon contra un árbol. Entonces el chico sacó una espada iba a atacarnos cuando Yuki lanzó fuego por su boca y luego le golpeó muy fuerte y después aparecieron diez copias de ella y comenzó a golpearlo seguidamente, cuando lo dejo inconscientes una luz verde apareció en su cuerpo y luego llegasteis vosotros y se desmayó_ intervino Kaede.

Ante lo dicho los que recién llegaron se asombraron ante lo sucedido y dirigieron su mirada hacia Yuki que estaba siendo sostenida por Naruto.

**NARU: bueno y aqui esta el final del capi *detras suyo esta loki atado y amordazado***

**LOKI: uihrfuioghdjqaskldno _ saquenme de aqui_**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARU: OLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE SIGAIS LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO **

**LOKI: GRUESHNFC *ya sueltame***

**NARU: DE ACUERDO**

**LOKI: LIBREEEE **

** NARUTO NO LE PERTENECE**

_**EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO**_

___(POB NORMAL)_

__ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_preguntó Tsunade._

__Estábamos aburridas así que decidimos dar una vuelta cuando nos topamos con Yuki entonces los chicos de ayer aparecieron y empezaron a tacarnos ella noqueó a esos tres en seguida pero el otro_ dijo empezando a llorar Miyu._

__El es un gennin y empezó a atacar a Yuki despiadadamente ella aun así se levantaba y nos protegía. Le lanzaron un kunai a la pierna izquierda y la estamparon contra un árbol. Entonces el chico sacó una espada iba a atacarnos cuando Yuki lanzó fuego por su boca y luego le golpeó muy fuerte y después aparecieron diez copias de ella y comenzó a golpearlo seguidamente, cuando lo dejo inconscientes una luz verde apareció en su cuerpo y luego llegasteis vosotros y se desmayó_

_Ante lo dicho los que recién llegaron se asombraron ante lo sucedido y dirigieron su mirada hacia Yuki que estaba siendo sostenida por Naruto._

_Y AHORA EL CAPITULO DE HOY_

**Al día siguiente, en la casa de la quinta hokage.**

**_Que ha pasado, donde estoy_ preguntó Yuki y fue hay cuando lo recordó todo_ KAEDE, MIYU DONDE ESTAIS **

**_Tranquila Yuki tus amigas están bien, están con Shisune_ dijo Sakura **

**_Ya veo, ``menos mal, después de ver a los demás venir corriendo hacia aquí no recuerdo nada mas y creí que les había pasado algo´´ gracias Sakura y los idiotas como están**

**_Ellos están todavía en la oficina de la hokage esperando su castigo ò.ó**

**_Podrías decirle a Tsunade que no sea muy duros con ellos. Ó.Ò**

**_Como puedes decir eso, casi te matan son unos matones *_***

**_Puede pero es posible que algo los halla llevado ha hacer eso ¿no crees? ^_^**

**_``Esta chica…´´ Si, puede que tengas razón. Hablaré con Tsunade-sama . u_u**

**_Gracias Sakura_ dijo Yuki saliendo vestida del cuarto de baño.**

**Su ropa consistía en unas playeras deportivas de color azul clarito, unos vaqueros y una camisa de color negro con una chamarra blanca. (N/A: Tengo la imaginación un poco floja lo siento u_u )**

**_Pongámonos en marcha antes de que sentencien su castigo**

**Ya en la torre de la hokage, con Tsunade y los idiotas.**

**_Vosotros habéis atacado a un aliado y a un amigo muy importante tanto para la villa como para nosotros ( se refiere a Naruto, Sakura y los demás además de a ella) vuestro castigo será muy duro de eso podéis estar seguros_ dijo con una sonrisa tétrica.**

**_NOOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR TENGA PIEDAD. SE LO IMPLORAMOS. TT_TT _dijeron los cuatro a la vez y en ese momento aparecieron Yuki y Sakura.**

**_Deténgase por favor, no les ponga un castigo duro por favor.**

**_Ellos no merecen tu misericordia y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.**

**_Puede pero aún así quiero que no le pongan un castigo muy duro por favor se que no tengo derecho para hablar pero aún así no me parece justo que sus familias también tengan que sufrir. Usted no ha pensado que si algo les pasa sus familias no podrán estar tranquilas.**

**_``Supongo que no tengo otra opción su mirada me dice que no se detendrá hasta que los deje en paz ´´. Hmn de acuerdo. Escuchadme a partir de ahora haréis trabajos comunitarios y dadle las gracias a Yuki porque si por mí fuera ahora vosotros no seguiríais posiblemente aquí_ dijo con una sonrisa macabra pensando en qué tipo de torturas les podía haber echo.**

**_GRACIAS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS YUKI-SAMA.**

**_T-tran-tranquilos no es nada. Ahora poneos de pie e iros a casa vuestra familia debe estar preocupadas ^_^U .**

**Nada más decir eso los chicos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**_Por que los has perdonado así como así_ preguntó Tsunade.**

**_Porque su familia no merece sufrir ni ellos tampoco, la soledad en los corazones de sus familias será enorme y ese vacío solo ellos lo pueden acopar_ dijo Yuki agarrando fuertemente un collar que tenía colgando del cuello.**

**_Les echas de menos verdad.**

**_Si, pero ahí que salir hacia delante además no me voy a demostrar débil eso nunca. Y tengo a mis amigos y aunque no me conozcáis quiero ser vuestra amiga. Y lo conseguiré eso no lo dudéis.**

**_Me gusta que digas eso. Además ahora que puedes realizar los jutsus el entrenamiento será más fácil.**

**_Si, bueno me voy a entrenar un rato ya que no tengo nada más que hacer_ dijo desapareciendo en un [PUFF].**

**_Esta chica cada día me sorprende mas y vosotros ¿Qué decís? Creéis que puedan estar aquí. **

**_Pues claro con ese espíritu tan ardiente lo conseguirá_ dijo Lee con llamas en los ojos de la emoción. Los demás asintieron con una gota de sudor resbalándoles por la nuca.**

**_Tienes razón esa chica tiene maya. A que si Akamaru_ preguntó Kiba.**

**_Guauff (no se como ladra un perro +_+U ) .**

**_NO_ gritó Naruto haciendo que todos voltearan.**

**_Por que ¿no?_ preguntó Tsunade.**

**_Muy fácil, porque ellas ya son miembros de la villa. Son nuestros aliados. Además Yuki dijo que quería ser nuestra amiga ¿no? Pues yo también quiero ser su amigo ¡dattebayo! =^_^= _ dijo Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas. **

**_Tienes razón, ella es muy alegre y tiene una gran bondad es buena persona. Es por eso que quiero entrenarla y hacerla una de las mejores kunoichis ya que esa bondad y ese sentimiento de proteger a todo el mundo la harán muy fuerte en un futuro muy próximo_ dijo Tsunade asintiendo anteriormente por Naruto. **

**En ese instante en el campo de entrenamiento.**

**_Prefecto y ahora a entrenar empezaremos por los jutsus ígneos_ dijo Yuki empezando a hacer movimientos rápidos con las manos.**

**_JUTSU IGNEO GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO.**

**Y ante eso su boca escupió una gran cantidad de fuego, pero no vio a donde apuntaba e incendió unos árboles por error.**

**_AAAA AGUA, AGUA QUE SE QUEMA EL BOSQUE_ dijo corriendo de un lado para otro en modo chibi.**

**_Ya se.**

**_JUTSU ACUÁTICO DRAGÓN DE AGUA**

**Y apareció un dragón de agua que apagó el fuego que ella accidentalmente.**

**_Uff, por los pelos que susto_ dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.**

**_Con que fuiste tú quien ha provocado el incendio_ dijo Kakashi apareciendo detrás de ella haciendo que saltara del susto y cayera de nuevo en el suelo aterrizando sobre el culo.**

**_AHHHHHHH. Kakashi no me vuelvas a asustar así ¿entendiste? Casi me da un infarto_ dijo sovandose el trasero.**

**_Jajajaja lo siento. Veo que estas entrenado ¿te ayudo?.**

**_Si enséñame hacer el chidori porfa *_*.**

**_De acuerdo. Primero debes saber su historia.**

_**Eso ya lo se : es un jutsu que utiliza la naturaleza tipo rayo la cual fue creada por ti después de haberse convertido en jounin, más tarde seria enseñado a tu discípulo Sasuke. En esta técnica se trata de utilizar la manipulación de la forma del chakra para hacer que aparezca una masa de chakra en la mano del usuario y de esa forma agregarle el elemento rayo, creando un montón de chispas de electricidad que afila la mano, dándole la capacidad de atravesar casi cualquier cosa. A pesar de ser una poderosa técnica que combina un gran poder y velocidad, tiene un gran y principal inconveniente siendo el hecho de que para efectuarla es necesario atacar a su enemigo en línea recta ocasionando que quede vulnerable a cualquier contraataque, ya que la velocidad le dificulta la defensa porque no puede ver nada**

**_Si ``increíble tiene un conocimiento asombroso, bueno entonces comencemos trata de acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en la mano, y para** **después convertirla en electricidad, la cantidad de chakra que utilices será tan grande que se hará visible. **

**_De acuerdo_ dijo Yuki concentrándose en el entrenamiento. **

**Al poco tiempo rayos empezaron ha salir de su mano y se dirigió hacia un árbol y lo estampo contra el haciendo que se rompiera. **

**_ Lo he logrado Kakashi mira, lo he conseguido_ dijo Yuki dando brincos. **

**_In-increíble ``esta chica es una prodigio, si la entrenamos como es debido será muy poderosa. Debo informar de esto a Tsunade-sama´´. Bueno Yuki yo ya me tengo que ir así que tendrás que entrenar sola_ dijo Kakashi desapareciendo.**

**Mientras en la torre del hokage con Shisune. **

**_Oye, como está Yuki ya habrá despertado estoy preocupada_ dijo Miyu. **

**_Yo también lo estoy _ dijo Kaede deprimida.**

**_Si es por ella no os preocupéis ha despertado y está entrenando_ dijo Shisune levantando el ánimo de las dos. _En serio, entonces cuando llegue a casa le prepararemos la comida ya que llegara cansada ^_^ _ dijo Miyu.**

**_De acuerdo entonces yo os ayudare_ dijo Shisune con una sonrisa contagiada por las otras dos.**

**_De acuerdo entonces yo os ayudare_ dijo Shisune con una sonrisa contagiada por las otras dos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARU: OLAAAAA Q TAL? AQUI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

** AUNQUE ESTOY TRISTE YA QUE NADIE A COMENTADO U-U**

**LOKI: SI, SI LO QUE TU DIGAS **

** NARUTO NO LE PERTENECE**

**aviso: **unhrcu_ hablar

``hgdnqgwec´´_ pensamiento

··jhdn··_ mote

(hgbyfc)_ comentario NARU o ALGUIEN

( POB YUKI )

Al día siguiente:

_Que bien he dormido_ dije estirándome mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Buenos días Yuki-chan_ me dijo Shisune nada más salir de la habitación.

_Buenos días, Shisune-nechan_ dije sonriendo. ``Ahora que pienso ya han pasado más de cuatro días desde que llegamos. Me pregunto como estarán todos, posiblemente estén muy preocupados´´

_Ah yuki-chan, Tsunade-sama la quiere ver en el campo de entrenamiento_ dijo antes de que saliera.

_De acuerdo, nos vemos y por favor cuida de las chicas

Cuando llegué al campo de entrenamiento vi que además de Tsunade, también estaban los equipos números 7, 8, 9 y 10 ( NARU: es decir todos /YUKI: pues eso Y NO TE METAS EN MI DIALOGO MIENTRAS EXPLICO CAPICI *_* / NARU: d-de acuerdo ^_^U )

_Buenos días a todos. ¿Que hacéis aquí vosotros?_ pregunté refiriéndome a los demás.

_Están aquí para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento. A partir de ahora llevaras otras pesas y todos te entrenarán a su manera_ dijo Tsunade firmemente quitándome las pesas y colocándome otras muchísimo más pesadas.

_Bien, primero entrenaras con el equipo de Gai_ dijo Tsunade.

_DE ACUERDO LEE, MOSTREMOSLE NUESTRO PODER DE LA JUVENTUD *_*

_SI GAI-SENSEI *_*

(NARU: no hace falta que os diga quienes son verdad ·_·U )

_D-de acuerdo comencemos ``no se porque pero tengo un extraño presentimiento´´ .

Nada más comenzar el entrenamiento tanto Gai como Lee comenzaron a atacarme en serio.

Y yo temiendo por mi vida empecé a correr de un lado para otro esquivando los golpes de ese dúo loco. ``ESTOS LOCOS ME QUIEREN MATAR TT_TT´´

_Atácales o vas ha estar huyendo dejando de lado a los demás_ dijo Tsunade desde los árboles.

La verdad era que tenía razón y lo sabia si seguía huyendo como ahora no conseguiría nada solo dolor y sufrimiento.

Me pare y fui hacia ellos golpeándoles con todo lo que tenía, esquivaba y recibía golpes por todos lados pero aun así yo también golpeaba.

Lo raro es que la rapidez con la que me golpeaban de hacia cada vez más lenta.

Mis fuerzas flojeaban, y las pesas no es que ayudaran mucho. ·_·U

Aun así yo no me daba por vencida ni ellos tampoco. De repente también entraron en acción Neji y Tenten. ``COMO SI NO TUVIERO SUFICIENTE CO EL DUO DE LOCOS´´

Me dolía todo el cuerpo de tantos golpes que había recibido pero aun así seguí levantando y peleando.

No iba a perder eso lo tenía claro aunque fuera un entrenamiento, no iba a perder.

_``Hasta ahora en este entrenamiento solo he empleado el taijutsu, será mejor que emplee todo mi potencial´´

_MULTIPLICACIÓN OCULTA DE CUERPO

Y aparecieron 50 yo alrededor de ellos.

Mientras ellas empleaban el taijutsu yo concentraba mi chakra para un jutsu que había estado practicando ayer.

_CHISENRIU (mezcla entre el rasengan y el chidori)_ dije mientras una bola de rayos giraba en mi palma.

Me abalance hacia ello y les lancé mi ataque. Claro no directamente ya que no quería herirles de gravedad. Después de lanzarles el ataque una humareda de polvo se levantó y hasta que desapareció no pude ver nada. Y ahí estaban los cuatros sentados en el suelo asombrados por el ataque que les había lanzado. Yo me acerque a ellos y les extendí la mano.

_Ha sido increíble, entrenemos otro día juntos_ dije con una sonrisa mientras les ayuda a ponerse de pies.

_SI_ dijeron los cuatro mientras sonreían (NARU: incluso Neji O.o)

_Oye Yuki que técnica era esa_ dijo Naruto después de bajar del árbol como los demás.

_Es una que creé en el entrenamiento de ayer. Es una mezcla entre el chidori y el rasengan aunque todavía no está terminada u-u

Todos: O.o

_Que pasa es que ¿he hecho algo malo? ó_ò

_No. Es mas has hecho algo bien_ dijo Tsunade.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Tsunade con cara de interrogación.

_A partir de ahora formaras parte del equipo de Kakashi_ dijo con una cara de esas que pones cuando has hecho una travesura.

_QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE_ gritamos todos.

(POB NORMAL)

_No gritéis no estoy sorda. -_-U

_P-pe-pe-pe-pero como que voy a estar en el equipo de Kakashi, apenas empecé a entrenar hace 3 días, además ese lugar ya le pertenece a alguien y esa persona no soy yo.

_Sasuke dejó la aldea hace años. Has demostrado una increíble destreza en todos los campos, es por eso que formaras parte de ese equipo te guste o no y es my ultima palabra.

_Pues te guste o no yo no voy a formar equipo con ellos y si quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión los tendrás muy difícil Ò-Ó

_De acuerdo. Mañana tu y yo pelearemos, si yo gano formaras equipo con ellos y si tu ganas no

_De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana_ dijo Yuki desapareciendo con un [PUFF].

_Esta chica a veces me saca de mis casillas, pero admito que tiene coraje_ dijo Tsunade bebiendo sake.

_Si, aunque no entiendo por que no quiere formar equipo con ellos_ dijo pensativo Kiba.

_Eso es porque ella sabe que tanto Naruto como Sakura que Sasuke es el único que merece ese puesto ¿verdad?_ dijo Kurenai mirando a Naruto y a Sakura.

_Tienes razón el único que tiene derecho a estar en ese lugar es Sasuke y no importa si se halla ido lo traeré de vuelta cueste lo que cueste_ dijo Naruto decidido.

_A-aún a-a-así n-no cre-creéis que e-ella s-se fue u-un po-poco decaída_ dijo la ojiperla tartamudeando.

_Tienes razón yo también la he visto un poco decaída_ dijo Ino mirando ha Hinata

_Posiblemente esté un poco dolida por la noticia y el saber que vosotros no la queráis en el equipo_ dijo Kakashi.

En ese momento los dos se sintieron un poco culpables y decidieron buscarla.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, vieron a Yuki y se escondieron para observar que hacia. Cuando la vieron escondieron su chakra y vieron que su ropa estaba echa gironés y que todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado.

_Bien, ahora ha entrenar los jutsus lignarios y después genjutsus. No voy a dejar que Tsunade me venza ese puesto le pertenece a Sasuke y a nadie mas. A nadie mas _ dijo Yuki con una mirada triste esto último en un susurro que escucharon los dos

Mientras Naruto y Sakura sintieron culpa de que ella estuviera así y de que tuviera esa mirada de tristeza y de dolor en vez de esa mirada llena de vida y de alegría.

Así que decidieron bajar del árbol del que estaban escondidos. Ante esa acción Yuki se sobresalto y lanzó varios kunais hacia ellos como auto reflejo. Ellos claro, los esquivaron.

_NARUTO, SAKURA. Lo siento fue un auto reflejo pero que hacéis aquí.

_Nosotros queremos pedirte disculpas. Kakashi nos ha dicho que te fuiste un poco decaída por que nosotros solo vemos apto a Sasuke en nuestro equipo.

_Que no, no tenéis la culpa de nada. No tenéis porque preocuparos ya que yo no formaré parte del equipo y así cuando encontréis a Sasuke y lo traigáis de vuelta el equipo 7 estará completo de nuevo. Además estoy bien, siempre he estado sola así que no os preocupéis. Ahora tengo que volver al entrenamiento no pienso perder ante ella_ dijo Yuki mostrándoles una sonrisa falsa y marchándose de allí.

_ESPERA_ gritó Naruto siguiéndola.

_Oye Naruto a donde vas_ dijo pero ya se había ido_ hay que ver, bueno mejor vuelvo a casa.

En algún lugar del bosque.

_Que esperes te he dicho_ dijo Naruto agarrando de la muñeca a Yuki.

_Suéltame tengo que entrenar, además porque me sigues_ dijo intentando zafarse del agarre.

_Porque tú antes habías dicho que estabas acostumbrada a estar sola. Es que no tienes amigos en tu mundo.

_Si tengo pero solo unos pocos. Antes tenía muchos más pero ellos solo estaban a mi lado por mi aspecto y a la menor oportunidad me votaron y me humillaron. Desde entonces me cuesta confiar completamente en las personas.

_Ya veo. Y tu familia no te apoya.

_Antes si pero hace unos años mis abuelos murieron y me dejaron la herencia de las dos familias a mi, ya que yo era la única que estaba a su lado no por su herencia si no porque los quería. Desde entonces mi familia me odia a mí y a mis padres y ellos me echan la culpa de todo a mí. No te parece gracioso, que todos te odien o te quieran humillar y lo único que tu quieres es ser feliz_ dijo Yuki empezando a derramar lagrimas_ ahora tu también te reirás no es así. Te reirás y me abandonaras como todos.

_No, ni yo ni los demás te dañaremos_ dijo Naruto abrazando a Yuki.

_Porque.

_Por que eres nuestra amiga y quieras o no ya nunca estaras sola.

_Gracias Naruto_ dijo Yuki correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mientras se abrazaban se miraron a los ojos, se sonrojaron y separaron a la velocidad de la luz.

_Bueno será mejor irnos está empezando a anochecer_ dijo Naruto mirando hacia un lado tan sonrojado que si hacia una competición contra un tomate este quedaría pálido.

_No, yo me quedaré a entrenar un rato más_ dijo Yuki igual o más roja que el.

_De acuerdo pues adiós. Nos vemos mañana.

_Si hasta mañana y Naruto. Gracias por todo_ dijo sonrojada.

_No hay de que_ dijo desapareciendo con un [PUFF].

Lo que estos dos no sabían es que alguien les estaba espiando.

Al día siguiente en el bosque:

_Espero que Tsunade-sama no sea muy ruda con ella_ dijo Sakura preocupada escondida entre los árboles.

_Yo también, apenas hace menos de una semana que empezó a entrenar_ dijo Kurenai escondida junto a Sakura como los demás.

Fue entonces cuando Tsunade y Yuki aparecieron.

_Veo que has venido, pensé que te acobardarías y huirías.

_Más quisieras baachan, yo nunca huiré.

_NANI. Bueno pues prepárate porque no me andaré con miramientos_ dijo Tsunade lanzando un golpe que Yuki esquivo destrozando el suelo.

_Eso esperaba porque yo tampoco me contendré_ dijo apareciendo detrás de ella golpeándola con toda su fuerza y lanzándola lejos_ MULTIPLICACIÓN OCULTA DE CUERPOS.

Dicho esto aparecieron 40 Yuki que rodearon a Tsunade.

_No voy a perder solo por unas copias me desharé de ellas y de ti.

_Eso ya lo veremos: JUTSU ACUATICO DRAGÓN DE AGUA

Dicho esto aparecieron varios dragones de agua por todos lados Tsunade salto alto para que ninguna la diera y derepente apareció Yuki.

_TSUTENGYOKU (NARU: no se si se escribe así es caída de tacón) _ dijo golpeando a Tsunade y lanzándola al suelo creando un gran cráter.

_Cr-creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos de ella o-oU_ dijo Tenten mientras los demás asintiendo OoO.

_Parece que tendré que ponerme seria. JUTSU MEDICO: BISTURI DE CHAKRA.

_Yo también JUTSU LIGNARIO

De repente apareció madera de la mano de Yuki y atacó a Tsunade. Ella esquivaba los ataques uno por uno.

_Que pasa Tsunade, estas demasiado vieja como para pelear. :P

_OH-OH_ dijeron todos viendo como Tsunade empezaba ha tener un aura negra a su alrededor. O-O

_QUE HAS DICHO NIÑATA. *_*

_QUE ADEMAS DE SER VIEJA ERES SORDA.+-+

_ VAS HA MORIR_ dijo abalanzándose hacia Yuki y golpeándola sin darle una oportunidad a reaccionar.

Después de darles todos esos golpes lanzo a Yuki muy lejos. Cuando ella llegó al suelo empezó ha escupir sangre, tenía varios huesos rotos y también múltiples heridas internas y externas y contusiones.

Aún así se levantó dejando sorprendidos a todos y se abalanzó hacia Tsunade para golpearla. Pero antes de hacerlo lanzó varios kunais de tres picos hacia diferentes lugares del bosque.

_Menuda puntería tienes, ni siquiera eres capaz de lanzar un kunai en condiciones_ dijo apunto de golpear de nuevo a Yuki pero cuando iba a golpearla desapareció.

_Esos kunais no eran para ti Tsunade_ dijo apareciendo detrás de ella y lanzándole un rasengan y desapareciendo y apareciendo delante de ella de nuevo.

_Pero como es que tienes esa velocidad solo ·· el rayo amarillo de la hoja ·· era capaz de utilizar esa técnica.

_Exacto, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho conseguir controlar esta técnica y me hubiera rendido de no ser por las palabras que una persona me dijo: _no estas sola_.

_``Esto va a ser difícil´´. No creas que esto ha acabado hasta que una no caiga esto no acaba.

_De acuerdo.

Dicho esto continuaron con la pelea, ha decir verdad era muy reñida y no se podría decir con exactitud quien ganaría.

Después de tantos golpes, jutsus e insultos Yuki se desmayó por falta de chakra y también de sangre. Ya que había perdido gran cantidad de ella por culpa de un bisturí de chakra que le lanzó Tsunade. Rápidamente Naruto llevó al hospital a Yuki siendo ayudado por Sakura y los demás. Mientras que Shisune llevaba a Tsunade siendo ayudada por Kakashi.

_He de admitir que esta chica es un hueso duro de roer_ dijo Anko acompañado a los demás que se dirigían al hospital.

_Si ha mejorado mucho en poco tiempo. Posiblemente tal y como dijo Kakashi si la entrenamos como es debido se convertiría en una kunoichi temible_ dijo Kurenai.

_Es por eso que como a perdido a partir de ahora ella estará en el equipo de Kakashi_ dijo Tsunade delante de ellos_ esa chica es capaz de utilizar todos los tipos de chakra, además de que ella ha aprendido a utilizar jutsus de alto nivel en menos de una semana.

_Se refiere al jutsu del dios del rayo verdad_ dijo Kakashi.

_Si, además de que esa determinación me hizo enfadar para que sacara todo mi potencial; incluso con aquella herida que le hice con el bisturí de chakra ella siguió peleando hasta desmayarse. Es una cabezota.

_Ahora que lo pienso, quien le diría eso de _no estas sola__ preguntó Asuma.

_No se te ocurre nadie. ``Yo creo que se trata de cierto rubio que se ha llevado a Yuki corriendo al hospital. Va a ser divertido, quizás pasa algo entre esos dos con un poco de ayuda´´_ pensó Tsunade divertida.

_Pues no. Usted sabe algo Tsunade-sama.

_No_ mintió_ ahora Shisune me podrías llevar al hospital antes de que me desmaye.

_H-Hai_ dijo llevándosela dejando a los demás con la pregunta en el aire.

En el hospital:

Nada más entrar se llevaron a Yuki a la sala de operaciones mientras que todos esperaban fuera preocupados especialmente un rubio que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro.

_Naruto quieres sentarte de una buena vez_ dijo Sakura golpeándole en la cabeza.

_Demo Sakura-chan ha pasado un buen rato y aún no sabemos nada de ella.

_Nosotros también estamos preocupados, pero no estamos dando vueltas por todo el lugar_ dijo irradiando un aura negra.

_ ¿Naruto, Sakura, que hacéis aquí?_ preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que eran Kaede y Miyu.

_No-nosotros estamos aquí porque Yuki ella esta…

_Que le ha pasado es grave como está_ dijo preocupada Kaede.

_Ella luchó contra Tsunade-sama y salió bastante mal herida, además de que había perdido bastante sangre, cuando la llevamos al hospital se desmayó_ dijo Sakura.

_Q-que e-ella será entupida por que luchó contra Tsunade-sama si se puede saber.

_Tsunade-sama quería que se uniera a nuestro equipo para hacer misiones, pero ella lo rechazó y empezaron a discutir y decidieron que para solucionarlo combatirían hoy y…

_Como que misiones pero si ella no sabe ni pelear es una debilucha_ dijo enfadada Kaede.

_En eso te equivocas y tu lo sabes muy bien para protegeros de cualquier peligro decidió convertirse en un Ninja y pelear para que no os hicieran daño alguno_ dijo Naruto que no había abierto la boca.

_Kaede, relájate tu sabes que ella es así siempre deberíamos haberlo previsto. Ella haría cualquier cosa por protegernos_ dijo Miyu calmando a Kaede.

_Eso ya lo sé, pero aún así siempre acaba preocupándonos. Oye Sakura puedo pedirte un favor. Podrías enseñarme a ser un Ninja médico por favor_ dijo suplicando Kaede.

_Estas segura.

_Si, por favor.

_De acuerdo. Aunque a Yuki no le va a gustar la noticia

En ese momento salió el medico de la sala de operaciones con Yuki en una camilla. Nada más verla se calmaron al verla y al decir el médico que se recuperaría y que en un par de días estaría como nueva.

_Al menos ella está bien_ dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro de alivio_ ``porque me siento así cuando se trata de ella no lo entiendo´´

_Si menos mal, en serio mira que es problemática esta chica (N/A: no hace falta decir quien es verdad).

_Si, puede que lo sea pero como perdió la pelea a partir de ahora formará parte del grupo de Kakashi al igual que otra persona_ dijo Tsunade detrás de ellos.

_Como que otro obaa-chan quien.

_Naruto cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así_ dijo dejando K.O. a Naruto_ la verdad, no lo se solo esperad hasta pasado mañana.

_Será mejor que lo llevemos a una camilla hasta que despierte -_-U _dijo Sakura

_De acuerdo, ``perfecto comienza el plan *-*´´ hay una camilla vacía en el cuarto de Yuki podéis utilizarla_ dijo Tsunade.

_De acuerdo _ dijo Kaede ayudando a Sakura a llevar a Naruto.

En el cuarto de Yuki.

(POB/KAEDE)

_Uff, cuanto pesa este tipo _dije dejando a Naruto en la camilla al lado de la de Yuki. Esa idiota siempre preocupándose por la felicidad de los demás y arriesgándolo todo por todos, pero nunca hace nada por o para ella.

_Si, y mira que siempre le advertimos de que no llame así a Tsunade-sama.

_Espera, quieres decir que siempre le llama así y siempre acaba inconsciente -_-U

_No siempre, aveces consigue escapar.

_Ya veo, bueno al menos Yuki tiene a alguien que es igual de hiperactiva que ella.

_A que te refieres.

_Ella siempre preocupándose por la felicidad de los demás y arriesgándolo todo por todos, pero nunca hace nada por o para ella_ dije acariciando su pelo mientras dormía.

_Así que a eso te referías eh? Bueno, tienes razón respecto a eso se parecen mucho. Aunque aun me pregunto que pasó ayer cuando Naruto persiguió a Yuki por el bosque cuando vi a Naruto después estaba sonriendo como un bobo y sonrojado.

_NANI?

_No te lo ha contado Yuki?

_No, aunque cuando despierte le haré cantar *-*

_Puedo estar presente?

_Claro.

(POB/YUKI)

Al día siguiente:

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, hacer utilizar a esa bruta todo su potencial no fue una buena idea pero al menos casi gano. Si no fuera por la pérdida de sangre habría tenido una oportunidad de sol me empezaba a molestar así que decidí abrir los ojos y vi que estaba en una camilla del hospital. Lo que no me esperaba era que cierto chico estuviera durmiendo en la camilla de al lado.

Me levanté con cuidado para no despertarle.

_ ``Que lind… pero que estoy pensando vale que sea guapo pero aun así yo… ´´ -/-

Y sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba tocando su pelo de color oro, era suave y sedoso. Su cara mientras dormía era placida se nota que estaba teniendo un sueño dulce.

_ Zzzz… definitivamente… zzzz… seré hokage….

_Hay que ver incluso en sueños sigue diciendo eso_ dije acariciándole la cabeza mientras un sonrisa surcaba mi rostro _``me pregunto porque me siento de esta manera cuando estoy con el qué será ´´.

Mientras le acariciaba el cabello me agarro de la muñeca yo ahogué un grito y vi como lentamente abría sus ojos azules.

_N-naruto ``hay no y ahora que hago ·/·´´

_Buenos días, que pasa porque estas tan cerca y tan roja?

_Ehh bueno yo es-estoy así d-de c-cerca p-po-porque…

_Porque?

_ Porque cuando me desperté te vi y te iba a despertar cuando agarraste mi muñeca y me acercaste a ti y luego te despertaste n_nU

_Ya veo pues lo siento.

_De nada y porque estas aquí?

_Bueno yo…

_Déjame adivinar llamaste baa-chan a Tsunade no? ¬¬U

_Pues si, me dejó K.O

_Bueno, por que no vamos con los demás a la torre del hokage.

_De acuerdo.

_Em Naruto?

_Si?

_Podrías soltar mi mano? ^/^U

_Si, lo siento.

Y sin más nos dirigimos hacia los demás cuando de repente…

BBBBUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! (TODOS: sentimos los efectos sonoros pero aquí nuestra jefa no es muy buena con ellos ¬¬U)

_Q-que ha sido eso?_ pregunté viendo como Naruto estaba en posición de defensa delante de un tigre de tinta.

_SAI, se que estas hay así que sal!_ grité sabiendo que estaría en algún lugar cerca de aquí.

_Sai?

_Veo que me has descubierto_ dijo un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos con una sonrisa falsa adornando su cara.

_Si, así que deja de atacarnos.

_De acuerdo ya nos veremos_ dijo desapareciendo en un [PUFF] de humo.

_ESPERA_ gritó Naruto a punto de ir a por el pero lo detuve_ QUE HACES SUELTAME TENIMOS QUE IR A POR EL.

_Naruto cálmate, primero ese tenia una banda en el que aparecía el símbolo de la villa, segundo aunque fueras a por el no serviría para nada y tercero lo vamos ha ver pronto te lo aseguro.

_De acuerdo si tú lo dices….

_Gracias, bien y ahora vallamos donde Tsunade.

_OK.

(POB/MIYU)

Me pregunto si Yuki habrá despertado, estoy bastante preocupada. Además de que Kaede a empezado a entrenar para ser un ninja medico y mientras yo que puedo hacer solo soy un estorbo. Lo que si se es que cuando Yuki se entere se va ha armar la gorda.

Mientras iba caminado hacia la torre del hokage me choqué con alguien.

_L-lo siento no miré por donde iba. Tu eres Shino no? Perdón en serio.

_Si, tranquila no fue nada_ dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

_G-gracias.

_Se que no me incumbe pero que te pasa?

_Pues veras Kaede y Yuki están entrenando y yo de mientras estoy aquí sin hacer nada me siento un poco inútil.

_Yo no lo creo, creo que puedes ser de ayuda haciendo otras cosas para que ellas no sientan tanta presión.

_SI, gracias Shino eres un buen amigo.

Después de decir eso me fui corriendo cuando me topé con Yuki y Naruto.

_Hola, Yuki me alegro de que hayas despertado.

_Si, gracias. Oye has visto a Kaede.

_Ehhh, eto…

_Don-de es-ta Ka- e-de

_Bu-bueno esta está…

_Esta… *-*

_Estaentrenandoperonoteenfadessi? T-T

_QUE ESTA QUE!

_AHHHHH! Tranquilízate por favor no la mates ella esta aprendiendo jutsus médicos con Sakura. Yo le dije que no sería buena idea pero no me hizo caso. TT-TT

_Tu tranquila que lo único que are será **_MATARLA_**! _ dijo echa un furia y si no hubiera sido por Naruto que la agarro de la cintura intentando detenerla.

_Yuki tranquilízate, peleando no se consigue nada ttebayo.

_**Suéltame voy a matarla**.

(POB/NORMAL)

En eso Naruto la coge y se la pone en el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

_ Bájame, baja, baja, baja, baja, baja, **QUE ME BAJES NARUTO JODER**.

_**NO TE VOY A BAJAR HASTA QUE TE TRANQUILICES ENTENDIDO**?

_**NO, NO VOY A TRANQUILIZARME ASÍ QUE BÁJAME Y SE PUEDE SABER A DÓNDE ME LLEVAS?**

_**A DONDE OBA-CHAN NOS LLAMÓ Y QUIERES DEJAR DE CHILLARME TTEBAYO.**

_**NO, NO QUIERO. NO HASTA QUE ME BAJES.**

_Etoo, minna ya hemos llegado_ dijo Miyu.

_Eh.

En eso los dos se voltean y ven que están en el despacho de Tsunade y que todos los están mirando.

_Se puede saber que hacéis _OoO dijo Kiba con los ojos en blanco al igual que todos.

_Que pasa aquí_ dijo Kaede detrás de ellos (NARU: JOJO LA QUE SE BA A ARMAR MIYU: [coge un botiquín] NARU: para que es eso? MIYU: para la masacre que se avecina -_- U)

**NARU_ BUEENOOO * dice acercandose con un bate ensangrentado*ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y COMENTAD QUE ASÍ ME VIENE LA INSPIRACIÓN MAS RÁPIDO**

**LOKI:... *inconsciente en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre***


	5. Chapter 5

**NARU: OLAAA Q TAL?** **YO UN POCO TRISTE NADIE A COMENTADO U.U TAMBIEN OS AVISO D Q NO PODRE PUBLICAR POR CULPA DE UN TERRIBLE DEMONIO**

**LOKI: AQUI EL****_ DEMONIO_**** NO ES MÁS QUE LA ESCUELA**

**NARU: COMO QUE SOLO ESO LA ESCUELA ES HORRIBLE UN DEMONIO LO ODIO Y POSIBLEMENTE LA MAYORIA QUE LEA ESTO TAMBIEN. LOS QUE ESTEIS CONMIGO DECIS ****_NO A LA ESCUELA_**

**LOKI: YA LOCA DEJA ESTO Y EMPIEZA CON LA HISTORIA**

**NARU: VAALEEEE **

** NARUTO NO ME PARTENECE**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_En eso los dos se voltean y ven que están en el despacho de Tsunade y que todos los están mirando._

__Se puede saber que hacéis _OoO dijo Kiba con los ojos en blanco al igual que todos._

__Que pasa aquí_ dijo Kaede detrás de ellos (NARU: JOJO LA QUE SE BA A ARMAR MIYU: [coge un botiquín] NARU: para que es eso? MIYU: para la masacre que se avecina -_- U)_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**_TUUUU!**_ dijo Yuki intentando golpearla pero como estaba siendo agarra por Naruto no podía hacer nada_** Naruto suéltame voy a matarla! *-***

_Pero que te pasa.

_Que me pasa que te pasa a ti como que estas entrenando para ser un ninja medico haber explícamelo o sino te daré un aviso de me molestaré

Ante eso tanto Kaede como Miyu palidecieron. O-O

_B-bueno eso fue p-porque como tu te esfuerzas siempre en protegernos pues yo q-quería ayudar. U.U

_Um, vale t creo pero que no vuelva a suceder.

(NARU: JOOO NO HAY MASACRE TODOS: NO, NO VA HABER YUKI: AL MENOS NO POR AHORA PERO LUEGO EN OTRO CAPITULO QUIZAS NARU: BIENNNN )

_S-si_ dijeron al unísono las otras dos.

_Oye, tengo una pregunta_ dijo Choji.

_Cual?_ dijo Yuki

_Que es eso de aviso de que molestaras?

_A eso pues es el medidor de mi paciencia cuando me enfado exploto y no os gustaría verme cabreada ni a mí ni a ellas. Os lo aseguro.

_Y eso?

_Pues cada una tiene una parte oscura que ninguno de vosotros conoce.

_Y esa parte de cada una es tan atemorizante?

_Pues… si comparamos… Orochimaru, Akatsuki en comparación son unos ángeles. ¬¬U

Al escuchar eso todos tragaron fuerte.

_Tan terribles sois. O.o

_Yo no lo llamaría terrible más bien sanguinario. Por ejemplo Kaede cuando está cabreada es como decirlo… pirómana? Y Miyu es… sanguinaria? Si, esas serian palabras justas.

_Y tu?_ preguntó Naruto

_Ella pues más sanguinaria que yo y si utiliza su fuerza al 100% que es parecido al de Tsunade-sama o mayor. Aunque que con entrenamiento será el doble o quizás el triple de fuerte…_ dijo Miyu.

Los chicos cuando escucharon esto se pusieron pálidos, incluso los adultos empezaron a pensar en no hacer enfadar nunca a esas tres.

_Bueno, dejando eso de lado tengo una misión para el equipo de Kakashi además de…

TOC, TOC

_Adelante.

En eso entran dos personas una de ellas era un hombre de unos treinta y picos años y la otra era…

_**TTTTUUUU!_** gritó Naruto señalando a Sai acusadoramente.

_Nos volvemos a ver_ dijo con una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

**NARU: Y HASTA AQUI EN CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS Y COMENTAD QUE ASÍ ME ALEGRARÉ MÁS. TAMBIEN QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A ****_ DARK SIDE OF ENERYONE_**

**_ Y TAMBIEN DECIRTE QUE LAS CHICAS SE HARAN NINJAS PERO CON EL TIEMPO Y QUE LO DE AKATSUKI NO LO MOSTRE POR QUE SI NÓ NO PODRÍA PONER LUEGO UNAS COSITAS QUE TENGO EN MENTE PERO TRANQUILA QUE MAS TARDE APARECERA _**

** LOKI: ADIOSSS**


End file.
